kaizen_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Mobs
KAIZEN SERVER CUSTOM NPC WIKI Here you will find a detailed data sheet of each Kaizen Server custom NPC. Galimatias https://ibb.co/jLYv2K Health: 300 Melee damage: 5 Attack speed: 1.5 sec Effects: Nausea II during 3 sec Resistances: 100% knockback, 40% arrows, 35% explosion Features: Immune to fire, can’t drown, no fall damage Health regen: 6 Type: Undead Biomes: Desert Description: Galimatias is a colossus that appears on desert biome. His high health and resistances makes that weak players can have problems to kill him. Also, his high health regen can be frustrating. Tips: Try to kill Galimatias always with ranged weapons. You will avoid his attacks and the nausea effect. Also don’t attack Galimatias if you don’t have enough dps to kill him. Tarantula https://image.ibb.co/iYUrbe/2018_08_08_20_28_57.png Health: 10 Melee damage: 4 Attack speed: 1 sec Effects: Poison I during 10 sec Resistances: None Features: None Health regen: 4 Type: Arthropod Biomes: Desert Description: Tarantulas are little spiders that appear on deserts. They can be deadly due to his little hit box and deadly poisonous melee attacks. Also, Tarantulas usually attack in groups of 2-4, which can result on a sure dead if the player don’t have area damage effects. This mob is one of the most feared mobs for the new players, and it causes most of the 40% of the new player deaths, due his little hit box and group attacks Tips: Never use ranged weapons to kill Tarantulas except if are shotguns or explosive weapons. The best way to kill Tarantulas is with explosives, as you will avoid group attacks. Also, it is recommended to bring antidotes to remove fast the poison effect after killing them. If you don’t have meteor gear or better, a good melee weapon or explosives, don’t fight Tarantulas, and if you are attacked by a group, run! Crawler https://image.ibb.co/nKszUz/2018_08_08_20_29_53.png Health: 80 Melee damage: 8 Attack speed: 1 sec Effects: weakness II during 8 sec Resistances: Knockback 30% Features: Potion immune Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Ice plains Description: Crawlers are giant worms that spawn on cold biomes. With a moderate HP and damage, it’s not a hard mob to deal with, but care if you fight more than 2-3 Crawlers at the same time… Tips: You can use melee weapons to kill him, but the weakness effect will reduce a lot of your damage, so it’s better to kill him with a ranged weapon. Alpha wolf (Elite) https://image.ibb.co/gdPDpz/2018_08_08_20_30_36.png Health: 60 Melee damage: 7 Attack speed: 1.75 sec Effects: none Resistances: none Features: Potion immune Health regen: 4 Type: normal Biomes: Plains Description: Alpha wolf is an Elite mob that spawns on Plains. The main characteristic of this mob is that when you attack him, it will spawn 3 wolfs. The spawned wolfs have 30 HP, 4 melee damage and 0.9 sec of attack speed. If you kill the 3 wolfs but the Alpha wolf is not defeated, 3 new wolfs will spawn. The spawned wolfs instantly die if the Alpha wolf is defeated. Tips: Never fight alone an Alpha wolf unless you have a good armor (titanium/diamond armor or better) and +10 dps. It’s better to use automatic ranged weapons to avoid the high melee damage and to permanently knockback all wolfs. If you are fighting an Alpha wolf with another player, the best you can do is to split the targets, so one player gets the agro of the alpha wolf and the other player kills 2 wolfs and keep 1 alive to avoid the respawn of the new 3 wolfs. Fire Golem https://image.ibb.co/nDTv2K/2018_08_08_20_32_18.png Health: 280 Melee damage: 10 Attack speed: 2 sec Effects: Fire during 2 sec Resistances: Knockback 50%, explosion 25% Features: Fire immune Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Hell Description: Fire golems spawn on the Hell biome. His high HP and melee damage makes him an enemy to take it seriously. Tips: Use ranged weapons to defeat Fire Golems. He has a low movement speed, so it won’t be difficult to keep the range. If you try to fight a Fire Golem at melee range, he will knockback you and probably you will fall to a lava see or fall on a nether hole, so the place where you fight a Fire Golem it’s really important. Mosquito https://ibb.co/gY3Rbe Health: 1 Melee damage: 1 Attack speed: 1 sec Effects: Poison during 2 sec Resistances: None Features: None Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Jungle and Swampland Description: Mosquitoes are super little mobs that spawn on Jungle and Swampland biomes. With the smallest hit box on all the game and the surround movement at high speed, is one of the most annoying and fearing mobs that you will find. Don’t underestimate it for his stats, the Poison effect applied with each attack will kill you while you try to hit him (and obviously he will dodge your attacks due his movement). Tips: NEVER fight a mosquito with a ranged weapon. You will just lose all your ammo and you will die. Also, fight with a melee weapon is only recommended if you have a good armor to resist a long fight. The best way to kill a mosquito is with fire or explosions. With 1 HP, that mosquito will instantly die (keep in mind that if you use fire, you will lose the loot). Rogue https://ibb.co/fmZXGe Health: 14 Melee damage: 7 Attack speed: 0.2 sec Effects: Poison during 2 sec Resistances: none Features: Potion immune Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Roofed Forest Description: Rogues spawn on Roofed Forest biome. They are partially invisible and always use ambush, meaning that they will be hided and when you come closer they charge to you. All of this with the added high damage poisonous attacks will cause that the Roofed Forest will be your worst nightmare. Tips: The fight versus a Rogue can be tricky. The biome where they spawn (a biome with low visibility and with a lot of trees where they can be hided) with the invisibility and the ambush attack makes the Rogue an extremely powerful mob. If you see them, use ranged weapons. You will kill them fast as they have low hp. If you don’t see them and you are attacked, NEVER run. Rogues have a high movement speed. In that case, the best you can do is fight and try to kill him fast. Taliban https://ibb.co/iW7mbe Health: 20 Ranged damage: Instant kill if direct hit Accuracy: 60-90% (depending on range) Attack speed: 2 sec Effects: Large explosion Resistances: none Features: none Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Mesa Description: Talibans spawn on Mesa biome. They use an RPG-7 as a weapon that shoots missiles at long range. When more closely you are of the Taliban, more accurate he is. Talibans can deal massive damage (or even instant kill) to non-armored players. Tips: Use long range weapons against talibans, as they can shoot far and they are very inaccurate at long distances. Never fight them without armor as the explosion damage will kill you. Take care, if you are on a vehicle and another player is close to you, a missile can impact on your vehicle and destroy it! Tiger https://ibb.co/g633NK Health: 25 Melee damage: 8 Attack speed: 1.2 sec Effects: None Resistances: none Features: none Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Savanna Description: Tigers spawn on savanna biome. The fast movement speed combined with high attack speed and melee damage, makes the Tiger one of the most efficient assassins of not-geared players. It is common to see groups of 2-3 Tigers. Tips: Only use ranged weapons against Tigers before get agro, as the Tiger moves so fast and you will fail all your shoots. Only fight a Tiger if you have Titanium or better armor (+15 defense) otherwise you will be obliterated by his melee attacks. A combat against a Tiger at melee range should not be longer than 3-4 seconds (due his high damage) that’s why we recommend having a melee weapon with +8 damage. Obviously, if you have not PVE gear, never fight a group of 2-3 tigers at same time. Wild Indigenous https://ibb.co/nu3g9z Health: 14 Ranged damage: 5 Attack speed: 1 sec Effects: Slowness II during 3 sec Resistances: none Features: none Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Forest Description: Wild Indigenous spawn on Forest biomes. The high attack speed with knockback makes him very annoying, and also the slowness effect causes to be very difficult to kill him at melee range. It’s usual to see 2-3 groups of Wild Indigenous due his high spawn rate. Tips: Wild Indigenous has low HP, so usually they die at 1 hit. But care, if you don’t have a ranged weapon, you can die easily if you cannot cover yourself of shoots. Avoid fighting with them if you don’t have a ranged weapon. Winter Sniper (Elite) https://ibb.co/d2PXGe Health: 20 Ranged damage: 20 Attack speed: 4 sec Effects: None Resistances: none Features: Invisible Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Ice plains, Ice Spikes, Cold Taiga Description: Winter Sniper is an Elite mob that spawns on cold biomes like Ice Plains, Cold Taiga… This is an EXTREMELY dangerous mob, due his camouflage and high damage on every shot. Winter Snipers deal 20 damage every shot, meaning that will instant-kill a player without armor. They have the largest shoot range in the entire server, with 100% accuracy at 60 blocks. Tips: This mob is one of the most solid reasons why you don’t have to go without armor on our server. If you are spotted by a Winter Sniper without wearing armor, you are dead. The combat against Winter Sniper is very unfair due his camouflage and crawling position, that causes to be very difficult to see him. On 80% situations, a Winter Sniper will shoot you before you can spot him. If at the first shoot, you lose more than 60% health (6 hearts), escape or you will die at the following shoot. It is not recommended to fight Winter Snipers at melee range, as you will have to run a lot to get his position, and this means taking multiple shoots. But if you have titanium/diamond armor or better, you will be able to do it. If you have a ranged weapon, try to spot the Barrett (the weapon of the Winter Sniper) as fast as you can, and shoot him. They have low HP, and they usually die in 2 shoots. But the best way to kill a Winter Sniper is with explosions. You will not need a direct hit, and probably if you bomb a large zone with grenades you will kill him. Pusher https://ibb.co/nbePwe Health: 30 Melee Damage: 5 Attack speed: 1 sec Effects: none Resistances: none Features: High Knock-Back Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Extreme Hills, Extreme Hills +, Extreme Hills M, Extreme Hills + M, Extreme Hills Edge. Description: Pusher it’s an enemy that spawns on Extreme Hills biomes. This mob it’s not a big deal if you know how to defeat him. Can be annoying due to his high knock back and the nausea he applies. With low damage he won’t be a problem in a flat surface, but be careful if you are next to a hill or he will make you fall and get mortal fall damage. Tips: Don’t fight him in melee combat, try to avoid him and kill him with ranged weapons. Also try to fight him away from the corner of the cliffs. Larry https://ibb.co/mDHoNK Health: 14 Melee Damage: 6 Attack speed: 0.25 sec Effects: Wither 3 sec Resistances: none Features: none Health regen: 1 Type: undead Biomes: Hell Description: Larrys are small skeletons that spawns into the Nether and also are the minions that Witches spawns. We will talk about Witches in another page. Larrys applies wither when they hit you, so (be careful if this little guy engages you, because probably won’t come alone). This is a mob with a small hitbox, not a hard deal, but not easy too. Tips: As we told you, don’t try to shoot these guys with ranged weapons, probably it will be a waste of ammunition. Try to beat them with melee weapons, shotguns or explosives. Their attack speed can cause a small knock-back so be careful with that. Witch https://ibb.co/heaKUz Health: 100 Ranged damage: 8 (4Dx2P) Attack speed: 4 sec Effects: Weaknes 5 sec Resistances: none Features: none Health regen: 1 Type: Undead Biomes: Swampland, Swampland M Description: Witches are elite mobs that spawn at Swampland biomes. They are ranged enemies that summon Larrys. This mob can be annoying if you get surrounded by Larrys! The combination of damages from the Witch and Larrys, can produce enough damage per second to finish off a player if they don’t pay enough attention. Tips: A shotgun can save you to get wither from a Larry, try to avoid them and kill the Witch to stop spawning. Here the problem are the summoned than the Witch, so our advice is killing her avoiding the Larrys. Teemo https://ibb.co/g6Btpz Health: 10 Ranged damage: 8 (2Dx4P) Attack speed: 0.25 sec Effects: Blindness 2 sec Resistances: none Features: none Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Flower Forest, MushroomIsland, MushroomIslandShore, River, Roofed Forest, Roofed Forest M, Sunflower Plains. Description: Teemos are common enemies that spawn on different Biomes where they can sneak without problems. They are ranged enemies with high attack-speed, high knock-back and they blind you, reducing the view distance. Due to their size they are hard to spot. Tips: Teemo has low HP, so usually they die at 1 hit. Never fight a teemo without a ranged weapon or you will die trying to reach him. Ragnaros Eye https://ibb.co/cA9rbe Health: 200 Ranged damage: 140 (7Dx20P) Attack speed: 0.25 sec Effects: Fire 10 sec Resistances: none Features: none Health regen: 10 Type: normal Biomes: Hell. Description: Ragnaros Eyes are Elites that spawn at the Nether. They are big mobs, easy to spot. They have decent health and they shoot a laser of 20 projectiles that applies fire and can cause deadly damage if you don’t dodge it. Tips: The laser they shot it’s easy to dodge, try to don’t stop moving and and dealing damage to him. If you use ranged weapons will be easier. Blower https://ibb.co/m5sBbe Health: 50 Area of Effect Damage: 7 x 8 radius Attack speed: 0 sec Effects: Fire 8 sec Resistances: none Features: none Health regen: 1 Type: normal Biomes: Beach, FrozenOcean, FrozenRiver, River, Stone Beach Description: Blowers are Elite mobs that spawn next to the water biomes. This mob has an exceptional feature, he runs against the player leap at the target. When he collides, he blows himself up, dealing damage and fire up the zone. Tips: If you spot a Blower, try to defeat him with ranged weapons, melee weapons will just cause an explosion. If the blower dies exploding, you won’t get the loot. Try to shoot him while you try to keep the range between you and him. Be careful, they have high movement speed!